


Orville lo hizo primero

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Lo peor que puede pasar, es descubrir que tu meta fue superada antes, y por el Pokémon menos pensado.





	

Ya estaba ahí, al fin lo había logrado.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Mewtwo finalmente había pasado su límite, sus ojos carmesíes brillaron al ver lo hermoso que era el manto de cuerpos celestes. Ver su meta cumplida la llenaba de satisfacción, ver el planeta desde arriba le daba un buen paisaje.

—¡La tierra se ve tan hermosa! —Procedió a estirarse—. Dijeron que nunca lo iba a lograr... ¡pero yo reí al último! ¡Yo, Mewtwo, he logrado superar el límite, he llegado más allá que ningún otro Pokémo-! —Su frase quedó cortada cuando vio una sombra a unos metros de ella— ¿Pero que demo-?

A lo lejos, estaba un Pokémon con aspecto de ave, era un pequeño Pidgey que estaba en su ruta hacía el sol. Con sus alas casi cubiertas de hielo, ignorando olímpicamente un sonoro “¡¡EH!!” por parte de la Mewtwo, quien tenía la quijada abierta.

—Se supone que... ningún Pokémon había llegado hasta aquí...

Decepcionada, agachó la cabeza. Pero su decepción no duró mucho cuando recordó otro detalle.

—Pero al menos soy el primer Mewtwo en ser creado, ¿cierto?... ¿cierto?

* * *

 En la tierra, un Pokémon con las mismas características de Mewtwo estornudó, causando una molestia en la nariz. Su compañero más pequeño le miraba como si algo así fuese fuera de lo común.

—Siento que alguien está hablando de mí. —Dijo mirando en todas las direcciones que pudo.

— _Seguro fue tu imaginación._

El Mewtwo que estaba en la tierra decidió ignorar el asunto, había cosas más importantes que hacer. Sin saber que en el espacio estaba un Mewtwo con el orgullo completamente herido.

Y todo porque un Pidgey llegó primero al límite.


End file.
